clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 62
Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Leedleleedleleedle Howdy hee haa ho. What did you say Mo? Did you grow? omg leedle lets dance m8 with the enchanted Bacon Puffle TheNintendoKing Succession of pins I specifically put the succession like that because of the "This is CP's 30(8/9)th pin" part of the page and because of the fact that the other four unreleased pins are done like this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :lol, it can be changed if/when they are released. — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh well y not :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Cave Maze SWFs Do you have the Cave Maze SWFs saved? — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :pls2give — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:12, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::wuv u — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::eye w00t? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: dem editing worz I think it's already out of hand, but, since at last an admin has actually bothered to do something about the situation, I will now stop (even though the page is now totally wrong in comparison to others, but what do I care). — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I cant save I can't save and the error things says I must have the right required to save! Can you help me to see why? Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 00:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) lol spydar 17:43 (cur | prev) . . (+228)‎ . . Penguin-Pal (Talk | contribs) (i can swear to myself that i nearly wrote "spydar" XD) LOL — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : \( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/ :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! ORLY m8 — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Triangle Confirmed Cool. But where did the missing .01° go? -- 20:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Code Hi, will that make a drop down menu for promoting an administrator? HypercaneTeen(talk) 13:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Cascading Protection Hey, Penguin-Pal. Do you think it would be a good idea to use cascading protection on our main page so we wouldn't have to keep protecting images and templates that are embedded there? I've never used it before, so I'd like to know if there would be any problems with using it. Have a great day, -- 05:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I've applied it to the main page. Thanks for the feedback. :-- 06:29, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cost Ummm no. The item was available in the catalog, therefore it cost (past tense) X coins and could be bought by members. It is correct grammar. Stop Syster nao pls. — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :THe item does not 'cost' anything when it isn't available in the catalog (i.e., it cannot be obtained). In this case, cost is the correct format. — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's just not argue about it. This is the way articless are written in, and if you think it should be changed, you should probably hold a discussion about. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry but why is a discussion needed to decide what is correct grammar? — Spydar007 (Talk) 06:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Exactly. But to be honest, the preice should remain present simple actually- prices don't just "go away" if the item is currently not available. As for grammar, there are man ways to write the article into, but there's no point in keeping changing them over and over. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: i haz teh code Well it works but it has also disabled my highlights on my global scripts over at CC, which was the one thing I don't want it to do. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Do you mean to override the CSS in any other wiki that uses this? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I want to override this wiki's highlight CSS because I have a variation of it stored for global use and the two are interfering. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:17, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: XML Funz I don't like messing with SVG files because of the white lines between shapes, but thanks for the tip. It's certainly faster than doing trial and error in SWiX until it looks how I want it to. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ -- 22:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Hi! I wanted to ask if i can add the pin tracker to my page. And also can u tell me how to add posts like "This user has met gary" etc.. Wikia106 (talk) 14:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Wikia106Wikia106 (talk) 14:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Ban Duration Hey P-P, shouldn't my ban have ended by now? It's the 27th and it was 19:04 33 minutes ago. Just asking in case it's glitched or something. TheNintendoKing Tabs Good day, Penguin-Pal. I was hoping you could help me on the topic of inserting tabs on my user page. They seem a lot more convenient that scrolling down. (To me, at least) I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!Dashie12345 04:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Too much lag Hai P-P! It-sa me Iffg, well, I've tried everything, clearing cache, cookies, reinstalling the browser, trying other browsers, but whatever I try, the chat doesn't work, I type something in, and it doesn't appear in the tab, for all I know, I could be banned, but I don't think the chat would let me on if I was. Any tips on how I can get my chat working again? Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 14:56, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Wedding Invitation Thanks bro. Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 17:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Penguin SWF Color Hi P-P, I'm sure this question has already been asked (and answered) before, but is there another version of this but in Blue uploaded somewhere? Or if not, is there a simple way to change the color using a program like SWiX, or something? In particular I wanted to use a blue penguin for The Jetsetter images because it's sorta hard to see the black-on-black contrast. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 19:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Too Much Lag, Ahh Thanks for clearing that up, and going to the MLP wikia. chat doesn't work their neither, so I have to send the thing to wikia. Anything I should include in my letter to wikia? I don't want to miss anything. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 13:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Grats! Hey, thanks! And congratulations to you for making almost 50,000 edits (according to the amount of edits it says you've made since you joined). Although looking at your , it looks like you've made over that amount already... I don't get why Wikia does this. -- 08:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Because.. errr.. why not donger here :Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC) SWF Rescaling Program Hey, Penguin-Pal. I'm working on an offline version of your Quick Drop, but I need help getting it to make the same changes as yours does. Here's an image of a special dance action that I rescaled. As you can see, not everything was rescaled (the blue circle and shadow). Here's the source code. Would you be able to help me out? -- 20:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I've applied the changes you suggested (source code), but it still gets a different result than your code (see this - the XML result from your code is on the left, mine is on the right). However, your code produced a correct result and mine produced this. So if it doesn't add a Matrix child to each PlaceObject2 element, what does it do? :S :-- 20:52, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the way to go, perhasps would be- if not using an XML parser- to go for a regex solution. I haven't got to use regex in python, but that would work in javascript, so perhaps pyhon can also handle it this way. I'll see if i can make some example pattern for doing so. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Just asking Hi Penguin-Pal, I didn't really speak to you in a while XP. How are you? How is everything with editing, coding etc. I guess this message is pointless, but anyway. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:29, June 28, 2015 (UTC) UglyMorton's abusive behaviour Ugh, well hi Penguin-Pal, on the following thread http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:450538 UglyMorton has been acting rather abusive and racist, can you ban, or at least warn him for this behaviour? Best regards, Ifellfromgel (cause I'm too lazy to leave my signature.) Ifellfromgel (talk) 21:43, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Considering I have seen him making comments such as these on forums numerous times, even vandalizing(?) the Russia flag article with negativity, something will have to be done soon if it continues. (lord hey.you pls give us answers) –Watatsuki 21:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :I have removed his posts on that thread and given him a warning on his talk page. Thanks for the report. However, consider reporting to someone who is an admin next time. :-- 22:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: SWFingie Wow, great work! The reason I wanted to code the SWF rescaler in a language other than JavaScript was so that users wouldn't have to use it in their browser, which is slower and causes tremendous amounts of lag for larger files. Now that people can use it in Python, they shouldn't have to worry about that. By the way, any idea why my previous code wasn't working even though I followed the logic you left on my talk page? Anyway, I uploaded an updated version of your code where I fixed a crash issue when the file isn't found. In the try statement, you had to declare fileFound = True after the file was opened rather than before so it doesn't set it to true before throwing the exception if the file isn't found. I've also modified it so that it now: *Asks to try again if a user enters a file name that doesn't exist *Validates inputs so it doesn't crash if the user doesn't enter an int or a float *Asks to rescale another file after the program is successful *Outputs to a file named _rescaled.xml so it doesn't overwrite the previous file I've also converted some PPish to English in the comments ("temportary" → "temporary") ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) Here's the updated source code. Try it out and let me know what you think. If everything looks good, may you please add the source code to a page on your test/tutorials wiki? If not, we can add it to a page on this wiki. -- 17:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, cool. Have you tested anything with a Blur or Skew node yet? Anyway, I've added the source code here. I also realized it wasn't letting you choose not to pick new window dimensions due to the last changes I made, so I fixed that. Thanks for the help and the bacon. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ :-- 23:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the bacon ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ::Anywayz, for the skew you can test items such as the Staff of Wonder, and for blur, the Ghost of Today is pretty good. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:18, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Pin Location Images Hey, P-P. What method do you use to create an image of a pin's location in a room, such as the image you uploaded here? -- 05:32, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: halp.you pls Nice job with those. I've changed the button images to your versions. Thanks, -- 22:47, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats congratulations on 50000 edits! 13:55, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Your work here is much appreciated. :] :-- 18:52, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::* Penguin-Pal demotes Hey.youcp, Apj26 and Shurow and promotes Chris Heatherly instead. ::Thanks for appreciating my work :] :: Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::You are just showing off now. Give me 30,000 of your edits. 19:22, August 7, 2015‎ (UTC) ::::but in return i get your lifetime-supply of cakes k? Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: No deal 20:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dingus farm Well done, it works! Although you should probably add an option to load the JSON from a URL instead of having to paste it to avoid having a Quick Lag v2.0. ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) -- 20:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :I wish i could, but the files don't have a JSONP version, and the server does not allow cross-domain requests :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless you know something that lenny does not (lenn) Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) Nah, the mobile catalogs don't have a JSONP version as far as I know. Well anyway, it's still very impressive. Closest thing to an SWF we'll get, I guess. ヽ( ͡• ͜ ʖ ͡• )ﾉ :::-- 21:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Catalog Ordering It should be ordered by date and catalog. e.g Penguin Style | 7, Nov 2009 | 5, December 2009 | 4, Aug 2010 | 3, April 2011 Medieval catalog | 5, April 2010 | 6 Jun 2012 Whichever catalog it came for first is whatever it stays in, otherwise it looks cluttered. Other articles have the same rule. Ce02 (talk) 20:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Page Hey, I wanted to ask how I can make a page from my User Profile like your page called "14". Flip Flap15 (talk) 12:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Coding Could you do something about this: http://i.imgur.com/NHNJrfF.png http://i.imgur.com/Ya1J4fs.png CheesyPotatoes :) 00:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Talk Like A Pirate Day Hi I tried to do a page about this mini party but I couldn't do it and I think it should be a page can you please do it? Chyna2 (talk) 10:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi pp :]! --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) 15:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Whats your penguin name? I WANNA KNOW SO MUCH! Whats your penguin name? Signed, M3wzy :D M3wzy (talk) 02:58, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I got banned. Sorry I got banned for no reason. Can I just let my anger out? *breaks computer* okay. For 72 Hours. I quit CP. Bye! M3wzy (talk) 01:56, October 15, 2015 (UTC) How does the template work? I'm asking this because on the new CP fanon wiki, Star kirby12 can't figure out how to generate the username on here. Thanks. -- We're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky... 21:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:20, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here hi penguin-pal, i see that it says in your user profile INTERFACE EDITOR, what does that mean? and do you like swiss chocolate? thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 19:25, November 7, 2015 (UTC) oh thats cool :) what are mediawikia pages? i don't know what means what it says on that page :( ok thanks for your time ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) Subject Here hi penguin-pal, can you please help me? i try to contact v-rex because it says FOUNDER in his user profile up there where it says interface editor for you but i try to contact him because i wanted to talk to him since he's the founder but it says: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. what does this mean? help please thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 12:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ;-; Ohmygosh I'm so sorry. I accidentally removed a part of your profile. Sorry about that. ||ๅooๅoo|| (talk) 16:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, I haven't talked to you for a long time. How are you? How's the wiki? I guess I have nothing else to add XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 03:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) From The Quotes Wiki (i would've used the !tell command but it's broken) 02:30, November 23, 2015 Watatsuki (wall | contribs) deleted page Penguin-Pal quotes (you cant have quotes for someone whose life is a quote) Darien8910 (talk) 03:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Darien8910 Hi P-P Let's do the crab dance :) Cplover99999 (talk) 14:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi P-P Kool Kat!!! What's your favorite song P-P? This is mine =] Cplover99999 (talk) 18:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Hi P-P Oh, but what is your favorite song? Cplover99999 (talk) 19:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Hi P-P Oh cool, this is my second favorite :) :lol, nice one Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) - http://images.wikia.com/vampirediaries/images/e/e6/Surprised-Cat.gif PieceOfPie 3.14 (talk) 17:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) User Subpage Hello, today I was sending Flip Flap15 an email. When I finished the mail, I saw a message from you telling Flip how to create a user subpage. Thank you! I've been always looking for some explication about how to create a user subpage! Thank you very much, KromFreezer898 (talk) 17:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, np! :P :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi P-P! :) We've not heard from you from 11 days. Do you have any reasoning for why you've not been around? :P We hope to hear from you soon! :) Regards, Callum! :) 12:59, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi :) Congratulations on winning the Best MediaWiki Editor of the Year, Most Helpful User of the Year, Funniest User of the Year awards! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC)